The Brothers Lost
by Gramkey
Summary: Percy Jackson has a brother? Cadmus Jackson and his friend Mia Franklin are attacked and are sent to Camp Half-Blood and Cadmus discovers his brother and something else.
1. Chapter 1

**I Got Thrown From A Building**

I woke up, startled and frightened when lightning flashed and thunder cracked. Getting up had never been so easy for me. I had another dream about my mother, she had been gone when after my birth and I was put up for adoption. I was raised by my new family,  
/my "father" David, and my "mother" Joanne. I went down stairs and peaked through the door crack, there was a man in my living room talking to my mother about me, which was odd cause I should be there if it was about me. He said "Your son,

he has a brother, his name is Percy." As a 17 year old boy, I felt that I had the right to know that I had a brother. At that moment I started packing for a long trip away from Troy New York. I slipped out of the window with my suitcase and

I ran away from the liars my "parents" were. I went to the library to research my brother, so I searched the name "Percy" on the library computer. The first result was Greek Mythology about Percy and his adventures. Then I started

to think that the man who was talking to my mom was just pulling my leg about the brother thing until a weird thing happened. The words started shift, at first I thought it was my dyslexia, but then it spelled out "Percy Jackson Is Your Brother."  
/I had no idea what it meant but I knew that when I saw Percy, I will know it's him. I had smuggled about a hundred dollars of money so I could survive for a bit on my own. I was still sitting in the library when I was ushered out into

the rain by a librarian. I started to walk for about an hour until I found a motel which was 25$ a night. I checked in and realized that I needed to get more money or else I would be able to stay anywhere. The next morning I walked to a coffee  
/shop down the road and saw a familiar face. It was my friend Mia, she was absolutely beautiful. With stunning long flowing dirty blonde hair, light stormy gray eyes, an astonishing smile that could light up the world, I liked her more than as

a friend, but I couldn't tell her that. We had known each other for 3 years and hadn't seen each other in 3 weeks since school ended. She was sitting down and writing something down on the back of a newspaper. I sat down across from her and

she jerked her head up in surprise, exclaiming "Cadmus! What are you doing here!"

"Just came down for coffee and saw a familiar face." I replied

"It's so great to see you! What has it been? 3 weeks since the end of school?"

"Yeah around that."

"Actually, you have impeccable timing, I have to tell you this story!"

"Sure I'm up for it!"

"Great! Ok, don't say I'm crazy, but something really freaky happened to me last night that you won't believe. So I was walking along the Long Island Beach the other day and saw the craziest thing. A boy just appeared floating up from the river riding  
/a wave. He had sea-green eyes, jet-black hair... Now that I think about it he kinda looked like you. Anyway, He landed casually on the sand and in awe, I asked him, "How did you do that?" He replied "Do what?" as if what he just did was typical. I  
/said "Ride that wave of course! Do you think I'm blind?" Dumbfounded he said "Wait you saw that?"

"Duh!"

"Ok so the next of what I'm gonna say is gonna sound absolutely insane, but I'm the son of Poseidon and you are a Demi-God, half human, half God. The gods of Olympus are real."

"Yeah right" I replied sarcastically

He told me to go to some place called Camp Half-Blood where I would find him and stuff. I then asked his name and he said it was Percy Jackson. I have been trying to figure out what I saw. Do you know anything about this?"

In awe I realized she just said my brother's name. So I asked her "Where is this Camp Half-Blood?"

She then showed me on a map that it as near Long Island, so I said "I near to go there now, let's go!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, but she yelled "What do you think your doing!?"

I replied "Finding Camp Half-Blood."

She said "Why? Does mean something to you?"

I then explained to her about last night and how I saw the same Percy Jackson and needed to find my brother. So she nodded and followed me. I said "Let's get to a roof and look where we need to go." Mia agreed so we found a fire escape and climbed  
it

to the roof, and looked around. I suddenly heard foot steps behind us, I turned around, as did Mia, and we saw two big hounds looking like they were going to kill us. From behind them stood a figure holding a golden sword and said "Hello Cadmus  
/Jackson and Mia Franklin. I've come to kill you, Cadmus. Im sorry you have to see this Mia, but goodbye Cadmus." Mia jumped in front of me in protection but the man slashed his sword and cut Mia's bicep. With the hounds growling behind him,

the man chuckled and thruster his sword into my abdomen. Excruciating pain followed the stab with groaning following. The man disappeared but the hound hit us off the building, Mia weak and I badly wounded, we both new it was the

end, we grabbed each other and all of a sudden, we jerked up as if we were caught, holding hands I pulled her up into my arms. She was passing out since the cut was very deep, and she winced. I didn't realize it, but I was flying and towards what  
/looked like a summer camp in the middle of the woods. I flew down to the place and dropped Mia by accident, since she was unconscious ae didn't notice I caught her with air and she hit the ground fairly rough but she hit with a grunt. I was still  
/fifty feet in the air when I passed out and fell. The last thing I remembered was seeing people below and in the camp, and hitting the ground hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Brother Throws Me In The Bath**  
 **  
**

I woke up groggy and in immense pain. I saw three faces over my bed, Mia's beautiful face glimmering down at me, and two others. One was a man with flowing blonde hair and was looking at me the second one, I knew, was Percy Jackson. I muttered  
"Where am I and who are you?" I knew part of the answer to both of those question but wanted confirmation. The man with blonde hair said "Hello I'm Jason Grace and your at Camp Half-Blood. Next to me is Percy Jackson and you know Mia." I nodded  
and sat up, but groaned every motion. Seeing the cut on Mia's arm I asked "Are you okay?"  
She replied "Yeah I'm fine I'm not sure about you?"  
Percy said "Yeah, you fell about 50 feet after saving Mia here, and looks like you got stab." I looked in a mirror and saw I had about 20 cuts on my arms face and hands. I then felt parched so I asked for some water. "Could I have a glass of  
water."

Percy replied "Sure!"  
As Percy brought over the water Jason said "By the way you moved the air like that, I think your the son of Zeus like me."  
Percy handed me the water and as I went to take a sip I spilled some on me and in awe, Percy "Put that glass down!" Everyone was looking at him in confusion. I followed his directions and and he took the water glass and held it over me. I asked  
him "What are you doing?" With no response he poured the water on my arm. As I looked at my arm with cuts and bruises, the water somehow covered them and it healed them. Percy took me out of the bed, everyone still in confusion, he took me to  
a bathtub and turned on the water. As it filled up Jason and Mia were behind me and a glanced at them before I was tossed in the water. Everything on me disappeared except the stab wound. Percy muttered to himself "He's the one." I  
got out of the tub completely dry and grabbing my stab wound since it still hurt. Percy looked at me and said "Your my brother Cadmus Jackson."  
"I know that, but what just happened?" I said  
Percy lead the four of us outside the infirmary and he started to explain, "A couple of days ago Rachel, our oracle, said a prophecy which talked about another son of Poseidon, like me, but he had other powers. Unlike what Jason thought your not the  
son of Zeus but you have the powers a son of Zeus would have like controlling the winds. The prophecy also said that you will defeat a great evil, but even with your powers you will need help. You should have the power of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.  
The powers of Zeus and Poseidon have already been shown so I assume that you should also have some Hades powers."  
"Hold on" I said "why did all my other wounds heal but not where I got stabbed?"  
Percy replied "You were stabbed by an Imperial Gold blade, it is a very strong metal that is mined only from Mount Olympus it can't be healed by water. Come on let's train." Percy lead me to the water and said "Alright, now try and lift  
the water, use your hand" I lifted the water and Percy complimented me and then I used my other hand, clouds gathered from above and lightning struck the water and electricity surged through the water and I quickly moved my hands away.  
Percy and Jason glanced at each other and Jason also knew that I was the one.


End file.
